(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for distributing a job and a transaction (hereinafter a job application) among a plurality of computers which monitors a load of each computer system and determines to move a job application loaded to each computer system to other computer system and a job application distributing method and recording media in which a job application distributing program is recorded, so as to distribute the load among a plurality of computers which share a common storage device.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
As a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-101019/1993, in three or more distributing computer systems which are connected to one another via a communication channel, each computer judges whether or not a load of a main computer exceeds a limit value in response to a job execution requirement to the main computer. When the load exceeds the limit value, the job which receives the execution requirement is transmitted to other computer by the use of load information transmitting/receiving means, and thus the load of each computer is adjusted.
In addition, as the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-151177/1993, a usage rate of a CPU of each computer system is monitored by a load control computer system. The job is moved to the computer having a lower CPU load, and thus the load of each computer is adjusted.
However, in these conventional techniques, in order to investigate load information of each computer in response to the job execution requirement or to obtain the load information of each computer from a particular monitor computer, a communication processing must be performed. Accordingly, specifically under conditions that many job execution requirements are instructed, disadvantageously, an overhead associated with the communication processing deteriorates a performance of the computer system and the performance for load monitor processing.
Furthermore, the job is moved to other computer in accordance with the load of the main computer alone. Even if a load difference between the main computer and other computer is small, the job is moved to the computer having the lower load. Thus, disadvantageously, the load of the computer to which the job is moved is inappropriately increased.